


Choosing Happiness

by HeartfeltPastels



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltPastels/pseuds/HeartfeltPastels
Summary: Kumbhira finds during a long mission her mind keeps repeating her flower fortune telling “She loves me, She loves me not, She loves me....” over and over again. The uncertainty of her heart grows stronger as she finally returns.
Relationships: Kumbhira/Anila (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Choosing Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Anila fate fooled me to think I was gonna get some Anila & Kumbhira content, but it didn’t so I wrote this to satisfy my desire for them to interact more. I hope you enjoy it ^^, it’s pretty light mostly.

Kumbhira and some others return from an easy yet particularly long mission. As soon as she starts to board the Grandcypher, she spots a certain sheep waiting for her despite how late it was.

The first words she hears as she gets close are the comforting words spoken by Anila, in her usual formal yet gentle manner of speaking. “Welcome back, Kumbhira, everything did go alright?”

She eases up as Anila hugs her. “Thanks Anila, I’m back. The mission went smoothly, though it left me with a little too much time to think, if you ask me. And you didn’t need to stay up so late just to greet me.”

Anila giggles in the cute way she always does. “I am here because I wanted to see you after you made it back safely, and cause the other couldn’t be here. So don't worry about that. And what a peculiar complaint to have. Better that than great danger I’d say.”

Kumbhira looks away for a moment hesitating some before speaking, “... Maybe you’re right, but all that walking and thinking has left me a bit worn out. Do you mind leaving this tomorrow?” 

She feels Anila lets go of her. “Of course, I am just glad you’re back safely. Shall we meet in my room tomorrow sometime after lunch?”

Kumbhira nods. “That should be fine.” The two split and head to their rooms.

* * *

Kumbhira sleeps in until well past breakfast time. Though she feels better after resting, a certain feeling still nags at her some. She goes for an early lunch to try to take her mind off of it for now. After eating, she gives her hair a much needed brushing to calm her nerves. She just wanted to look nice since it has been quite some time since she and Anila last hung out properly.

She finally feels ready and heads to Anila’s room, a path she’d walked several times by now. Yet she just couldn’t help but feel like it is a little longer today. That feeling nags at her once more. She arrives at the door, but hesitates to knock for a moment. 

However before she gets the chance to knock, she sees the door open and Anila appears before her. “Ah. I thought I heard someone approaching. Welcome, Kumbhira.”

She tries to keep her composure as she replies, “H-hi Anila. It’s been quite a while since it was just the two of us, hasn’t it?”

Anila giggles cutely. “True. Usually one of the younger generals ends up coming along with us. But let’s go inside and not chat in the hallway.”

* * *

As Kumbhira heads in to sit in her usual spot at Anila’s table, she admires the familiar combinations of mature womanly items & innocent girly decorations that always intermingle in the room & change subtly over time. She always finds herself admiring that part of Anila when in her room with just how sincerely it expresses herself and her likes.

She enjoys the light banter with Anila while playing one of the new board games that she had acquired recently. It had just enough depth to it to keep her mind from wandering back to that nagging feeling, thankfully. So she was able to enjoy her time playing it together.

As the game closes, she finds herself losing narrowly. She sees Anila’s expression turn smug as she speaks, “You played well Kumbhira, but it’s my victory today,” as Anila reveals the card she needed to win.

She pouts. “I thought I was doing so well.”

“Unfortunately for you not even Andira, Lyria, or Mahira has been able to best me yet at this game.” Anila giggles again before her expression softens once more. “Though I was quite pleased to see you enjoy getting in it. It seemed like there was something bothering you or holding you back lately.”

She laughs nervously and pushes her fingers into her hand to calm herself slightly. “Yeah I had a lot of fun playing with you. But um... was it really that obvious for that long?”

She sees Anila nod. “For someone who has known you as long as I have, yes. Though I doubt anyone else would have noticed, unless they saw you last night or during that mission perhaps.”

Kumbhira sighs. “I guess I should have known better than to try to hide it from you. Sorry, Anila.” 

Anila takes one of Kumbhira’s hands softly and wraps both her hands around it. “Don’t worry, Kumbhira. I am not upset at you or anything. I am sure you have your reasons for keeping to yourself. Did you want to talk about it today?”

Her heart beats fast from this, and yet the nagging feeling grows stronger as she feels reminded of _exactly_ what she’s afraid of losing. She feels herself tremble and knows Anila probably felt it. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed the topic like that.”

“It’s fine, just… I am afraid, sorry…” she looks away from Anila.

Anila consoles her as Kumbhira feels one hand let go and shifts to gently running through her hair. “It’s alright. Just take your time. As much as you need.”

“Thank you… just give a moment.” She says weakly back to Anila. 

She feels the comfort of Anila’s closeness calm her, she stays silent for several moments. Before she finally feels ready to talk.

She looks at Anila with an anxious, unease expression. “Um, Anila. Have you ever been in a position where you were so afraid of your honest feelings because they felt so strong... That if spoken might change things forever. In a way that you can’t take back and you might lose something or someone important?...”

“A feeling strong enough to make you feel that huh….” Anila hugs her now and Kumbhira hugs back. “Honestly, I am not entirely sure what could make one feel that, but I don’t think any of us in the crew would ever let your feelings push us away for good. Not Djeeta, Not Lyria, Not the other Divine Generals, and certainly not myself. So please don’t be afraid to express your feelings Kumbhira, all of us would prefer you did.”

She squeezes Anila tighter with her hug. “Thank you, Anila. I’ll try my best then.”

She feels Anila squeeze back some. “Then I’ll be cheering for you. I wish you the best.”

She pulls away from Anila’s embrace, and looks to face her in the eyes. “Anila, please listen carefully. I have something really important to say.”

“Of course, you have my full attention, Kumbhira.”

Her index fingers press together below the table before she stammers, “So um… Anila, the thing is. I think I’m uh,” she hesitates for a moment before yelling, “IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Her face turns pink afterwards.

She notices Anila’s face turning more solid red though, “EH… uh, s-surely I misheard that. What did you say again, Kumbhira?”

Kumbhira feels more embarrassed being asked to repeat herself. “Geez, Anila. I know you heard me right the first time.” she protests. “I said I l-love you.”

She keeps her eyes careful on Anila. She sees the surprised and complicated expression on her face. 

“Um, sorry Kumbhira. That was quite rude of me, and I am happy to hear those feelings. Though, I thought surely if this was about Love, then it must have been about one towards Djeeta, not myself. So this might be rude of me as well. It's not that I don’t believe you, but can I ask why me?”

Kumbhira averts her gaze away from Anila and her tone turns somber. “Are you sure you want to hear that? It might be even more embarrassing and lame than you could imagine…”

Kumbhira feels Anila take both of her hands wrapping her own around them. “As long as it’s your sincere feelings, then I want to hear any of them that you’ll tell me.”

She looks back at Anila, but avoids making eye contact for now. “Maybe you don’t realize how big of a deal it was to me. But you were the one who pulled me out of my shell and made me see that my wants and dreams mattered too. You made me feel not like ‘Kumbhira, the divine general’ or ‘Kumbhira, the kind older sister.’ You made me feel like ‘just Kumbhira’. Besides that, even back to the first time we met I always felt so calm and relaxed around you. I think that’s what I was afraid to lose most. It means so much to me. And then, once not too long ago, when I was thinking about you after spending time with you… I found my piglets appearing even though I was alone. I was so happy thinking about you... That’s when I started worrying, because I realized just how deep my feelings had become.”

Anila pulls her in for a hug and she embraces her back. Anila moves her head to whisper in her ear, “Kumbhira, you’re a really, truly sweet girl, you know that? I think I am in love with you too.”

Kumbhira’s cheeks burn from that reply. She whispers back, “Do you really mean that, Anila?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t toy with you feelings after you expressed yourself so sincerely at my request. I love you Kumbhira. Though, uh, perhaps, I should give you a reward for that, and to show you I really mean it.”

“Thank you... So what do you mean by ‘reward’?” Kumbhira asks as she feels Anila pulling back away from her.

She notices Anila grin and giggle slightly, “Just close your eyes and wait a few moments, and then you’ll find out, my love. Ehehe.” 

Kumbhira does as she is told and shuts her eyes waiting for this ‘reward’. She feels something warm and soft push delicately against her lips. She quickly realizes the reward is Anila kissing her. Kumbhira almost feels embarrassed, but the sensation feels too good for her to feel anything else, sometimes moaning slightly. She returns Anila’s kiss who is accepting of it with some cute sounds of her own. Kumbhira feels Anila’s kiss one more time. It lasts longer than the others. She opens her eyes and gazes into Anila’s, who gazes back at her for what feels like an eternity during this bliss.

Eventually, as it ends, the first thing she hears, “My, it seems like we both enjoyed that more than I was expecting us to. So now do you believe fully, when I say I love you, Kumbhira?”

Kumbhira nods meekly. Though before she can find the words to respond, she hears the familiar squeals of her piglets and her cheeks heat up far more than earlier. She tries to speak, but her voice comes out more quietly, “yeah, I do thank you… uh, I don’t think I even need to say how much I enjoyed it, do I?” she gazes away from Anila.

She hears Anila giggle once more and feels her hand petting her head gently back and forth. “Ehehe, you don’t need to say anything more. It’s written on your expression, as well as the joy of your piglets coming to join us. Well, we still have quite a bit of time until dinner, so how about we play another round of that game while we both calm down, with a twist to keep it interesting?”

Kumbhira looks towards Anila nervously. “What sort of twist, did you have in mind...?”

She sees Anila grin with a cunning smile that worries her slightly. “How about this? The winner gets to decide something for us to do together, or to ask the other to do something for them? Since we’re learning our limits as lovers.”

Kumbhira thinks carefully about what Anila might ask of her or what she’d ask of Anila for this before she replies. “You’re on, I wouldn’t be going easy on you.”

* * *

This time Kumbhira does her best, but her luck still falls short, Anila beats her decisively. “How did I do so much worse than before?” she asks in a frustrated tone looking away in shame.

“Sorry, Kumbhira. I didn’t think you’d get _that_ reckless in your play when you got so excited over the reward. To let me win so handily. But now you’ll have to do as I ask of you. Ehehe.”

She pouts seeing Anila still grinning. “So what do you ask of me for your prize.”

Anila’s expression softens some. “I’d like you to rest on my lap until dinner time.”

Kumbhira tries to hide her surprise. “Eh. Is that all? Are you sure, Anila?”

She feels Anila hold one of her hands. “Well, I’d feel a bit bad asking for too much from it with how it went. Though I would like to see your sleeping expressions just once at least.” 

She protests, “I don’t know if I can sleep that easily Anila. But I’ll do as you asked.”

She feels Anila let go of her hand and moves to sit in a position to give her space to lay on. She lays her head onto her lap, horns facing away from Anila, and she feels two of Anila’s sheep come around to give her some more warmth. “So how is it, Kumbhira?”

“It’s nice… more comfortable than I expected.” 

She feels Anila running her hand through her hair gently. “Good, then just rest like this for a while.”

Despite her earlier claims, she finds herself quickly drifting off to sleep, clinging onto one of Anila’s legs.

Anila gazes fondly at her, treasuring this time and Kumbhira’s adorable sleeping expressions. She lets her stay like this until well after the start of dinner time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most romance focused fic I’ve published thus far, so I hope I did a good job at expressing that part of the fic, since I think these two are a super cute pair who suit each other well ^^.


End file.
